


plugged into the sun

by jenwryn



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenwryn/pseuds/jenwryn
Summary: Bai Chi is learning a coin trick.
Relationships: Bái Chí/Zhào Zhēn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	plugged into the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siluria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: "Zhao Zhen teaching Bai Chi magic tricks". Title from 'Best Drugs', by Matt Nathanson.

“Not quite,” Zhao Zhen says, for the third time, and repositions Bai Chi’s fingers. 

Bai Chi scrunches up his face, and tries the trick again. It’s not that he’s clumsy, exactly; more that this is a level of manoeuvring his fingers — great at swift typing and careful handwriting — are simply not accustomed to. The theory, he understands. The muscle-memory…

He’s distracted, anyway, by the sheer _patience_ in Zhao Zhen’s voice. Maybe he'd have gotten it right this time but he looks at up him, instead, coin half-forgotten, and wonders at the same affectionate patience clear on Zhao Zhen's face. It shivers through him; leaves his belly full of sunshine.

“You’re actually a good teacher,” he manages, surprised. 

Zhao Zhen pulls a pretending-to-be-insulted face, all pretty eyes and high brows, before placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. “You don’t need to sound so shocked about it, handsome.”

Bai Chi blushes, like he always does, but he lifts his face for another kiss — their mouths so rich together — and doesn’t protest — this time — when the coin is somehow slipped from his hand, and into the hand that is cupped, now, warm and wonderful, at the base of his neck.


End file.
